


A Brief History

by UnoSlut



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based off the Steven Universe Time Travel AU by Flynn, Mostly Steven and Lion centric, Steven gets knocked out, lil bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24485278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnoSlut/pseuds/UnoSlut
Summary: Each of the Steven's in SUTTAU are based off the original Steven we know and love, I made a background for ET.
Kudos: 13





	A Brief History

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flynnaw00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynnaw00/gifts).



Garnet walked over to the barn, her body almost splitting with excitement. Steven may have known she was a fusion, but she already knew how much he would love the story about her coming to life. However, the universe seemed to have other plans.  
“Garnet?” Pearl waltzed up to her, “Peridot and I are just working on the injector but need to move some of the larger parts, would you be able to help.” Garnet briefly looked over at the barn house and sighed agreeing to put off her midnight story for an hour to help with the injector.

He was battling against a corrupted quartz, it’s rough claws digging through his clothes as he fought back, his powers failing him and shield refusing to form. The fluffy tail of it hit him across face knocking him to the side, its maws opening with a hot breath in his face as it came down on him.  
His eyes shot open and he bolted up butting his head into the fluffy, pink lion in front of him, they both reeled back, Lion shaking his head and Steven holding his in his hands.“Lion! You can’t just attack me while I sleep, I need to sleep, I’m…” He looked over at the cracked but working clock on the wall reading 12:56am, “14-years-old, I need my sleep.” Lion just kept pawing at his blanket until it eventually fell off the back of the truck where Steven was sleeping in the barn. “Lion, stop messing around it’s one in the morning.”  
He jumps off the back of the truck and goes to grab the blanket only for lion to grab the sleeve of his pyjama top and start to drag him out of the barn. “Wha- Lion no! Let me go back to sleep.” The beast ignored him and continued to fight the boy towards the door, Steven attempted to escape the hold but eventually gave in to the fluffy beast, climbing onto his back.  
“Fine, we go on the mission, but then we come back and I get to sleep, okay?” Lion huffed, trotting with the boy on his back out of the barn, Garnet came along the side of the barn as they left.“Steven, what are you doing up so early.” The boy in front of Garnet yawned still waking up.  
“Lion insists I go on a mission with him.” Garnet frowns but shifts her visor in the way she does when she checks the future.  
“Alright, you two be safe and have fun. Love you both.” She kisses the top of Steven head and pants Lion’s head gently and waves then off as Lion runs and roars to warp them away.   
In almost an instant they end up in the desert, the darkness surrounded him, thick clouds covering the moon as Steven climbs off his back. He shuffles forwards in the sand hands out infant of him in case he ran into something.   
And he did, moving his hand along the building in front of his he could feel its smooth surface and looking closely at it he could decipher that it was most likely pink, or a light red. He used the building as a guide to move along the sand. Trailing along his hand passed over a dip in the wall where it fit, the wall beside him lit up. He cringed back covering his eyes until they adjusted, looking up the walls moved shifting metric tons of sand around the both of them as a pair of legs appeared from the ground. He looked up in amazement, the previous fatigue in his body replaced with wonder as he ran forward to the door which opened on the side of the ship’s heel. He ran inside lion following soon after him. Entering in he walked forward until a platform formed under him and lifted him up the leg of the ship. He stepped off the top and ran into the main body of the ship, a platform in the middle with two giant thrones either side and a panel at the very front. He ran over the platform Lion soon coming up on his own platform and padding over to one of the thrones to relax.  
“Is this what you wanted to show me Lion? This is awesome!!!” Running over the platform made more of the inside of the ship light up and the panel in front of him lit up as well, a 4 corded charm sung out before repeating the last charm and buzzing out, “Welcome Pink Diamond, how may I assist you?” Steven ignored the introduction is favour of playing around with the panel, he skimmed through everything but none of it he could read. Eventually he brought up something that looked like a star map, planets and stars and systems brought before him each of them labelled in an alien language. Lion eventually perked up and lazily made his way over to the boy, nudging him on his arm, telling him to leave the panel alone and leave.   
“Huh, aw Lion. Can’t we just stay here a little longer?” The Lion in question huffed unamused in front of him. Usually Steven would grumble a little and leave but he hadn’t slept much and was really enjoying playing around.  
“I’m sure the gems will be fine; besides I’m just having fun! Look at how many planets and stars there are on here.” Lion butted him harder and knocked him onto the panel. The room glowed a darker pink and the doors and panels shut around them, the screen above the panel changing to match the room buzzing out.  
“Homeworld selected, auto-pilot locked in course.”  
“What?” Steven stumbled back at the ship moved jarringly. Lion gave a small roar and grabbed the boy by his shirt. He held onto the Lion’s mane and climbed on his back.  
“Let’s get out of here!”  
Lion ran forwards and opened his mouth the roar as the ship suddenly shifted around them, throwing Lion off his balance and the jerking again throwing them both to the wall. The last thing he saw was the dark pink of the walls.  
Waking up was a surreal experience, Lion standing in front of him growling and then a white bubble surrounding the animal and sending it away revealing a robotic and cracked version of what looked like Pearl in front of him. She spoke with an echoed voice.  
“Hello, Starlight.”


End file.
